mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PixelPerfect/MySims Agents: The Future Mystery II
Well, due to the success of MySims Agents: The Future Mystery, I will be making a sequel. The game will feature new characters as well as redesigned ones. The Game will be created in Summer 2011, probably to be started in Mid or Late June. Some Characters will be abandoned, including those who've died in the game. Now, the first is not complete, however, it is nearing the end of its completion. Want a few Sneak Peeks? This Blog will be Updated with Some of the redesigned characters and a list of Characters who will be recurring, and those who will not appear. Characters that do not appear in this blog are undecided. Requests (Important!) With the creation of some new characters, I have a few requests. No image editing required, just MySims PC. I'll handle all the editing. Please have it in a normal mood (Just standing there.) NONE! At the Moment. More to come. Recurring -You -Danny -PiX -Walker -Anthony -Travis -Skullfinder New Characters -Evelyn -Nathan (NEWLY CREATED!) -Grandfather Gray (NEWLY CREATED!) -Skip Rogers -Yuki -Mel -Goth Boy -Brandi -Kyle (NEWLY CREATED!) -Dr.F -T.O.B.O.R -Alexa -Faith -Erica (NEWLY CREATED!) (More Coming Soon) Discontinued Characters -Buddy (Deceased) -Morrigan (Deceased) -Rios (Deceased) -Elliot DISCUSS! I'm not sure whether to continue Travis and Anthony. If I discontinue Travis, I discontinue Anthony, because he is Buddy's cousin. I may discontinue Anthony without Travis though, because Travis plays a more important role. But I'll let you decide. Who should continue in the Game? Travis & Anthony Travis None POLL CLOSED. BOTH TRAVIS AND ANTHONY WILL BE FEATURED IN THE UPCOMING GAME. Images Danny2.png|Danny's alternate appearance which will be used in part of the game. PiXNecromancer.png|PiX's appearance after the accident in the First Game. Evelyn.png|Evelyn's appearance remaining the same as preceding games. Travis.png|Travis's dyed hair and new outfit alter his appearance completely. NewCharacter.png|Anthony's Appearance Remains the Same in the Sequel. PiXDanny.png|A Wallpaper of Danny and PiX. Click for the Highest Resolution, and please see here for lower resolutions. Vin.png| Sir Vincent Skullfinder's New Appearance in the Treasure Seekers. Skip.png|Skip's Appearance as the leader of the Treasure Seekers. YukiTS.png| Yuki's Appearance as a Treasure Seeker. Mel.png|Mel's Appearance from preceding games as well as this one. Goth.png|Goth Boy's Somewhat altered appearance as a Spookane Hunter. Brandi.png|Brandi's Appearance with different color highlights and darker clothing. DR. F.png|Dr. F keeps his appearance from preceding games. T.O.B.O.R. (MSK).png|Tobor keeps their appearance as well. Alexa (MSK).png|Alexa keeps her appearance also. Erica.png|Erica's Appearance as she portrays Danny's fiancee. Nathan.png|Nathan's Appearance as he plays Erica's half-cousin, and Evelyn's little brother. Plot The New Game takes place five more years in the future. Walker has retired from the agency, aged 60 (Keep in mind a total of 25 years have happened in the game saga). Travis received a job with the Sim Police as an Operator. Anthony became a famous musician on tour in SimWood. You, Danny and PiX are the only ones who remained in the five years. After Evelyn comes in with a new Murder Mystery, you'll have to reunite the agents to solve the mystery. However, the mystery turns into a hunt, and now two groups of Rogue Agents from other districts are joining in. One group being the Treasure Seekers, the Other being The Spookane Hunters Special Thanks to.... *NicoL Category:Blog posts